Complete
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Two years ago, Letty left Dom. After a weekend together, he's got a choice to make. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I'm not entirely certain of where this story is going, other than Dotty, so I'll try update once a week at least. My main story is _Stolen Hearts _and that gets updated often, so check that out! Any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _Fast and the Furious _characters._

The club was smoky and dark, the only lights coming from the spotlights that were flicking around the room. There was glowing lamps in the corners and on the counters. On the stage in the centre of the room, girls were gyrating on the poles that were strategically placed, wearing almost nothing. One girl with a silver thong and a glitzy silver scarf bent forward and gave the three young men in front of her, giving them a close up view of her artificial but pleasing breasts. They let out loud whistles and one reached out to try and touch her. She blew a kiss in his direction as she dodged his advances and backed away from him. Music pulsated through the room, adding to the tone, the bass thumping off the walls and running through the bodies of the masses. Behind the counter, a Latina was leaning forward, her head tilted toward a gorgeous guy who was flirting hard with her. Her luscious mouth was pulled in a smirk as she backed away from him, grabbing a bottle of liquor as she went. He called after her as she walked away, moving on to another patron who was waving her over. A tall Israeli girl sashayed over to her, leaning forward and whispering something in her ear, slapping her ass as she walked away. The first girl laughed and rolled her eyes at whatever she had said as she served her customer.

"Yo, babe!" The Israeli, Giselle Yashar, called from the other end of the bar. Leticia Ortiz looked over at her, pushing her wavy hair over her shoulder as she slammed two shot glasses down on the counter for the two men in front of her. "Someone's requesting you!" Letty rolled her eyes. Giselle made her way over to her, standing close to her. "He's damn hot too."

"And the man probably knows it too," Letty shot back. Giselle shrugged, hand pointed to the end of the bar. Letty made her way over, tugging at her short leather skirt as she manoeuvred around the other girls who were serving and the grabbing hands of the drunk men her were on the opposite side of the counter. Her eyes finally flicked over to the corner of the counter, where it melded with the wall, where a gorgeous muscular man with a shaved head sat. Letty stilled, a flash of emotions crossing over her face. He was watching her carefully, obviously trying to judge her reaction. Finally she settled for a half smile.

"Dom!" She hoped that he didn't hear the catch in her voice. Dominic Toretto finally broke out in a broad grin that still made her heart pound and reached across the counter for her. She leaned in to hug him as best she could.

"Hey! How come he gets to touch?" Came a shout from an intoxicated man who was wearing a black shirt with the words 'groom' painted across the front. Letty rolled her eyes at him and then looked back to Dom, who was not-so-subtly running his eyes over her body. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing a black leather skirt that barely covered her ass and a black corset, that made her waist look tiny and her boobs amazing. He wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that she still made her heart race.

"So what're you doing here?" Letty asked as she picked up some glasses from the counter that had been washed, drying them off with a tee towel, trying to look busy.

"I'm picking up a car, uh, a Ginetta G60," her eyes widened in appreciation. "And there's a couple parts I need to pick up, cheaper just to fly up and drive them all back than get them shipped. Plus, uh, Mia told me you were living here now. Thought I'd come see you." Letty pursed her lips and nodded, still not looking up at him, focussed on the glasses in her hands. She wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say. It had been over two years since she had seen Dom, and about a year since she had last heard from him. Admittedly, the phone did go two ways, but conversation just didn't seem to flow the way it used to, so in the end, she stopped trying. Dom's smile faltered slightly and he tapped on the wooden counter. "So do you enjoy it…Here?" He let out a short laugh as he looked at the strippers in the centre of the room. Letty followed his gaze as one made her way off stage, quickly coming behind the counter.

"It pays the bills," she replied. "And it's only a couple nights a week."

"Oh yeah? Where are you the rest of the time?"

"I have a friend who has a garage," Letty finally put down the last glass and looked up at him. "So I work with him two days a week. There wasn't a job there, so he doesn't really need me except when they get really busy."

"Letty! Letty!" The stripper who had just walked off stage had pulled a leather jacket on, although it was unzipped, her breasts still on display. Dom couldn't help but feel his eyes widen as she came up close behind Letty. "Jaxon said you can take your break." She grinned up at Dom, nudging Letty. "And who's your friend?" Dom grinned at her, unabashedly running over her breasts, and then to her lower half, where she was only wearing a thong, and her shapely legs were bare.

"Uh, Dom, this is Gina. Gina, Dom," Letty introduced before throwing down the tee towel and wiping her hands on her skirt. He smirked at her and Gina pushed her chest out slightly, giving him an even better view of her breasts. Letty raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Look, I'm going out back for a smoke. Do you wanna come?" Dom tore his eyes away from Gina and nodded at Letty. She ducked under the counter and made her way toward the back door, Dom trailing after her. The bouncer at the back door gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he let them through, earning a curious gaze from Dom. The door led into a back alley, which was surprisingly clean, especially for Los Angeles, only a dumpster a couple meters away from them. It was dark, the only light coming from the high windows of the club, and there was a couple making out nearby. It wasn't until the door slammed shut and they both looked up that Dom realized they were both girls. They grumbled under their breath and then moved on.

"Interesting," Dom grinned as he leaned against the door of the club. Letty didn't say anything, kicking at a stone on the ground with her purple Chuck Taylors. Dom's smile faded and he took in a deep breath. "We've missed you, ya know," he muttered, looking over her head. Letty nodded, shoving her hands into the shallow pockets of her skirt. "Nothing's the same without you…And, ya know—"

"Jesse?" Letty interrupted, her voice hard. When she looked over at him, her expression was closed off. Dom bit down hard on his lower lip, closing his mouth. He wasn't sure what direction this was meant to go in, him coming to see her, but he really didn't want to be talking about this. He knew it was going to come up, but he was hoping it wasn't going to be on the first night they saw each other.

"Yeah, without you and Jesse," he sighed. They both fell silent, the only noises coming from inside the club, the wolf whistling and cheers of the patrons, and the thumping from the music. Letty straightened up suddenly and cleared her throat.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" She asked. Dom shrugged.

"I'll just book into a hotel somewhere," he replied. Letty shook her head.

"Nah, just come stay with me—well it's me and my room mate—"

"I didn't want to freeload, girl, I just wanted to see if we could meet up while I'm here," Dom quickly assured her. Letty rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to stay with us, that's fine. But it's cheaper than a hotel, and it comes with two gorgeous girls," she added. He finally got a smirk out of her that actually reached her eyes. He nodded slowly. "You just have to promise not to sleep with Giselle. She acts all flirty and shit, but she's got something going with this guy, and he's actually really good for her, she's just to stupid to realize that yet." Dom laughed.

"Yeah, right," he nodded. Letty nodded back before lifting her hand and knocking hard on the door leading back into the club. Dom couldn't help but notice the toned skin that was revealed across her navel when she lifted her arm to knock and subconsciously licked his lips. The door opened and the bouncer held it for her. Dom took a few steps closer to her. "Hey, Letty!" She turned around and looked at him, her rosy lips pursed together, her eyes dancing. It was always her eyes that caught him, even when she was in a good mood, laughing, her eyes were fiery, and drew him in. He pushed his lips together as he reached out and touched her elbow lightly.

"I really did miss you," he mumbled. Letty hated that his voice and his eyes still made her feel weak in the knees. His thumb caressed the skin of her arm and she took a small step toward him, reaching up an pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Missed you too, Dom."

_Review , let me know what you think! I'll try make the next chapters longer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So there were a few questions about the time frame of the story, since Giselle is in it. It doesn't really follow any story line from the movie. There are lots of bits and pieces that I love from the movies and will use (just like in my other story) but they will be slightly altered to fit this. So, just go with it, and I'll try and explain as I go. If there's anything that is really bugging you that you don't get, review and ask or PM and I'll try answer :)_

Dom sat in the corner of the bar until the early hours of the morning, nursing a tumbler of whiskey in his large hand. His eyes wandered around the room, going from the drunk audience, to the dancers on stage, but always ending back on Letty. She looked comfortable here, which was strange, because this sort of thing had never been her scene. He had seen her in short skirts and small tops before, but there was just something different about these ones. And she was wearing makeup. Her and another girl behind the bar actually _giggled _together when a guy propositioned the two of them. Dom was pretty sure that he had never heard Letty giggle before, it had always been a throaty laugh or a sarcastic snort. He felt sad, knowing that he had missed this transformation of the girl he had known almost his whole life. Around three, the bouncers started ushering people out the doors, and by half past, Letty and the two girls who were serving all grouped at the centre of the bar and shared out the tips. He knew the two other girls were looking at him questioningly, asking Letty about him. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but they both looked at him appreciatively after she made some comment. She finally came over to him, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail above her head.

"You ready to bounce?" She asked, stifling a yawn. He nodded, standing up as the girl Letty had been close to all night joined them, throwing a toned arm around Letty's shoulder.

"I hear you're joining us for a few days," she said, her voice accented heavily. "I'm Giselle," she held out a hand. Dom took it, shaking it firmly.

"I'm Dom."

"Oh, I know," she replied with a half smile. Dom raised his eyebrows at Letty as they both ducked under the counter to join him on the other side. Obviously Giselle was the roommate that she had been talking about.

"You got a car here?" Letty asked as they walked outside. The cold air was a nice change from the stuffiness from the club and Dom took a moment to breathe it in.

"Yeah, the one I picked up, parked around the corner," he replied. Letty nodded. They reached the car park and Dom couldn't help but grin when the two girls stopped by a grey matte finish Jensen Interceptor. "Ah, that's my girl," he laughed as he ran a hand over the bonnet. He missed the look that Giselle cheekily shot Letty, who rolled her eyes. "Aight, I'll follow you guys?" Letty nodded as she unlocked the door to her car and slipped in on the drivers side. Giselle pursed her lips as Dom walked away, her eyes sliding down to his ass that was clad in jeans which hung low on his hips. She grinned as she hopped in the car, looking over at her roommate.

"I must say," the Israeli began. "I'm game for a threesome if you are." Letty let out a shout of laughter as she turned over the engine to her car, and put it in reverse.

"Too much history," she replied as pulled out onto the street, easily shifting between gears as her foot pressed harder on the accelerator. Dom easily kept up, sliding between the early morning LA traffic as if he had been there his whole life. "Way too much history," she repeated, looking in her rear view mirror as she pulled into the car lot of a nice apartment building. She was already feeling nervous about the invitation she had issued to her old friend…If friend properly described their previous relationship. She parked up, Dom next to her. As he got out of the car with a bag in his hands, it all became very real. He was really there, standing in front of her, in the building of her apartment. She was glad that Giselle was there, the tall girl who could easily pass as a model was already making conversation with the hunky new comer. Letty didn't say anything, letting Giselle dictate the conversation. She could feel Dom's eyes on her as the entered the lobby and crossed to the elevator.

"Nice place," Dom whistled as he took in the glass and gold panelling, and the leafy plants in the corners. Letty gave him a quick smile as the elevator shot upward. Giselle raised her eyebrows. Since when was Letty quiet around her friends? They reached the fifth floor and stepped out. Dom had dropped his bag to the ground, he picked it up as they left the elevator, swinging it over his shoulder, his biceps flexing. Letty turned away so he didn't notice her eyes on them. She lead the way to room twenty-three, swiping her key card across the sensor. Giselle flicked on the lights as they entered the apartment and Dom let out another low whistle as he looked around their home. It wasn't flash, but it was elegant. A nice kitchen, with a marble island, barstools seated on one side. Their lounge suite was leather with black throws and white cushions. His eyebrows raised when he saw a purple, lacy bra slung over the back of the three seater. His eyes instantly went to Giselle but it was Letty that quickly picked it up.

"Do you want a shower or anything?" Letty asked, turning back to him, folding the bra over in her hands. Dom looked between her and Giselle, their faces were both tired and their shoulders slumped. They were both obviously worn out from their shift—it _was _four in the morning. He shook his head.

"I'll take one when I wake up, you guys go ahead," he reassured them. Letty nodded, walking down the short hallway, turning to the first door and disappearing. Giselle grinned over at him, her smile seductive. Dom could see why Letty was worried about him sleeping with her. She _was _gorgeous. She was wearing even less than Letty had been, the same sort of leather skirt, but only a flowery bustier, than showed her toned stomach and pressed up her breasts.

"You can always shower with me," she offered, although from the look in her eyes she knew he would decline the proposal. He laughed the offer off, dropping his bag on the floor next to the three seater. "Remotes are in the cabinet." Giselle nodded toward the entertainment cabinet that housed the seventy inch flat screen TV. "Hey, babe!" Giselle turned and began walking toward the bedroom Letty had disappeared into. Dom glanced down the hallway, and his eyes widened when he saw Letty meet her in the hallway, only wearing the leather skirt and a black bra. He couldn't hear what Giselle was saying but Letty rolled her eyes and snapped something back. She walked across the hallway and he heard a shower start, so the room was clearly the bathroom. Giselle went to last room, leaving the door open. She disappeared from view, although he saw her jacket and shirt fall to the floor. Dom grinned as he sat down on the couch, closing his eyes as he rested against a cushion.

Sharing an apartment with two gorgeous girls? Probably every guys fantasy.

It was pretty damn unfortunate that he was only attracted to one of them.

"Dom…Dom!" Letty's voice was sharp and he blinked up at her. He must've fallen asleep for several minutes because she was out of the shower, her hair damp around her bare shoulders. She was only wearing a towel, wrapped around her torso. As she bent over him, he got a good view of her cleavage and the towel hitched up her thighs. She raised her eyebrows at him, a smirk on her face. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head, man. You looked at me like I was your sister a few years ago."

"More than a few years ago," Dom murmured. "I stopped looking at you like a sister that afternoon you came back from the beach in that purple and black bikini." Surprise shot across Letty's face and her eyes looked vulnerable for a moment; stunned at the fact that he remembered exactly what she had been wearing the day after her sixteenth birthday. Dom didn't add that he remembered everything—right down to the way she had her hair tied that day. The first time he had really realized that Leticia Ortiz was a girl was imprinted in his memory. She quickly composed herself, a cocky grin appearing on her face.

"Well, well," she said arrogantly. "Glad I made an impression." Dom pursed his lips together, knowing that now wasn't the time to be talking about this. "So, there are blankets in that cupboard," she nodded behind him. "And uh, we don't have anything on tomorrow. So don't wake us until after eleven." He shrugged as he stood up, making his way over to the cupboard she had said the blanket were in.

"As I remember, that was your usual wake up time anyway," Dom laughed as she turned around to leave, holding the towel tight to her naked body. "Except during the last month before you left," he added quietly. He saw her steps falter and for a moment he thought she was going to turn back. But then she quickly walked to her room, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

_Dom blinked slowly, taking in a long breath before sitting up slowly. Sun was streaming through the window and he frowned as he looked around the room. As his eyes landed on the body next to him, they flew open in surprise. Last night was coming back to him slowly, the most vivid memories only happening several hours earlier. Blue lacy bra and underwear…Tequila shots...A very familiar yet surprising head bent between his thighs. The girl next to him rolled over and he nearly groaned as the blanket slipped over her, giving him an eyeful of her tanned breasts. His eyes travelled up to her face and he bit his lower lip hard. Letty was still asleep, her eyelashes kissing her cheeks as they fluttered slightly. Her hair was tossed across the pillow, an absolute sexy mess._

_Dom and Letty had been dancing around each other for years, and he couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to finally make his move when they were so drunk that she probably didn't even remember what happened. He shifted slightly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, trying not to wake her...And obviously not succeeding. Her eyes opened and she smirked up at him when he came into focus. _

_"Sure know how to make a girl feel special, tryna sneak off before she wakes up," her voice was husky, even sexier given her sleepy state. Dom winced slightly, and turned back to her. Trust Letty to make him feel like a guilty little boy even when they were both naked in bed next to each other. _

_"I wasn't entirely certain you wouldn't kick me out when you woke up," he murmured. He almost jumped as her hand touched his back, slowly rubbing circles at the base of his spine. He subconsciously licked his lips as swung his leg back onto the bed, facing her fully. Her eyes were already dark as she looked over his naked form, and he could already feel his body responding to hers. More thoughts of last night were coming back, and those lips were looking more and more irresistible with every passing second, remembering the things they had been doing to his body last night._

_"I'll kick you out," she began as he laid down next to her, his arm sliding around her waist. "When I'm done with you." Dom laughed against her mouth as he kissed her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Just before this chapter I would like to make a shout out to _AJgrl101 _who helped me realize where this story was actually going to go! _

Dom woke up early, he blearily checked his phone and saw it was only half past seven. The apartment was silent, although he could hear the traffic outside, and there was chatter in the hallway outside. His eyes flicked around the room before he closed them, going back to sleep. When he opened them again, there was movement behind him. Letty was standing in the kitchen, facing him, only wearing a white singlet and black boy cut underwear. She raised her eyebrows as a greeting as she ate her cereal, and then lifted her eyes and Giselle walked down the hallway. Giselle had obviously only just woken up, her hair was a mess and she was only wearing underwear, a purple thong. Dom smirked as Letty nodded in his direction and Giselle let out a squeak, turning around and making her way back to her room.

"She must've forgotten I was here," Dom groaned as he stood and stretched. Letty shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," she laughed.

"She's got nice tits," he added as he came around to the centre island where Letty was standing. She shot him a warning look and he laughed. As he leaned forward against the island, her eyes drifted over his torso, which was bare given he hadn't put on a tee shirt. He grinned as her eyes lifted and she shook her head.

"Want cereal?" She asked, her mouth full. He laughed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Always the lady," he said sarcastically as he grabbed the cereal box from her. Letty rolled her eyes as turned around and took a bowl out of a cupboard. His eyes fell to her ass, which looked positively touchable before she turned back to face him. Giselle reappeared, now wearing an oversized tee shirt, although still in the thong. Dom shot a smile at her as he poured cereal into the bowl, and then added milk. She was clearly not a morning person, her eyes trained on the coffee pot that was slowly brewing.

"Fucking tired, Let," she muttered, leaning back on Letty. Letty rolled her eyes as she braced herself against the extra weight of her friend.

"Stop complaining," Letty laughed as she turned around, pushing her friend away. The coffee finished brewing and Giselle poured it into a mug, drinking it straight without adding milk or sugar. Dom watched in amusement as her face transformed almost comically, her features relaxing and her eyes actually opening properly for the first time that morning. "She's a bitch til she has her morning coffee," Letty informed Dom as she watched his expression.

"And you're a bitch _all the time_," Giselle shot back, taking another long drink from her cup. Letty jabbed at her side as she put her empty bowl into the sink. Giselle poked her tongue out, leaning against the bench and looking out the windows. Dom watched the exchange between the two girls, once again feeling nostalgic about how easy the two were together, as though they had been around each other forever. It was the same way Letty had been around him, and the rest of their family, before she had left them two years ago. "So what are you up to today?" Giselle asked, her question pointed at Dom. "Are you coming to the races tonight?" Dom's interest was pricked at the word 'races' and Letty grinned.

"He'll be racing tonight," she said with a smirk. "He'll leave them all in his exhaust smoke." Dom couldn't help but feel an arrogant smile on his face at the way Letty spoke about him. "Except, of course, if I'm racing," she added and his eyebrows pulled together.

"Oh, girl," he began in his gravelly voice. "I wouldn't put any money down on that." Letty laughed lightly, coming around to stand beside him. Her bare thighs pressed against his jeaned ones slightly and he had to force himself not to remain still. "Anyway, I gotta pick up a couple parts today, but it won't take long."

"How long are you in town?" Giselle pressed, watching as Dom's eyes strayed from her to Letty, who was flicking through a magazine on the counter top.

"Just for a few days," Dom replied. "I've already got the car I came for, and I'm getting the parts today. Unless I need something else, I'll probably be heading back tomorrow." Giselle's eyes flickered to Letty and Dom turned his head to follow her gaze, noting the smirk on the Israeli girls face. Dom rolled his eyes and pushed his cereal bowl into the centre of the island. "Anyway, I'm gonna take that shower now. Towels in there?"

"Sure are," Letty murmured, not looking up from the magazine. Giselle waited until he had gone down the hallway before she pulled the magazine away from her friend and shut it. Letty let out a growl at the back of her throat and looked up at her, crossing her arms on the island and leaning forward against them.

"Okay, seriously, you two are obviously attracted to each other. I don't care what history is between you two, is there a reason you haven't slept with him yet?" Letty laughed.

"What makes you think I haven't slept with him?" She asked.

"Well, if you had, I have no idea how you managed to keep your legs shut last night coz, fuck, he is _fine_," Giselle moaned, closing her eyes as though savouring the memory of him. "_I _was ready to jump him last night and I don't even know if he's as good as he looks!"

"He is," Letty smirked. Giselle's eyes flew open.

"So you have slept with him!" She stated. "And _why_ are you not anymore?" Letty's smile dropped slightly and Giselle couldn't help but frown. She knew there were things that Letty hadn't told her about where she had come from, all she knew was that a friend had died and another had been badly hurt. Who and how, she didn't know, and she didn't push.

"We were involved in some shit that got out of hand. Dom should have stopped it. If he had stopped, everyone would have listened to him. But he didn't and my mate Vince ended up with a fucked up arm. He's somewhere in Mexico now, finally got himself a girl, but for a year or so there, he was just drinking to the point where he forgot his name every night," Letty replied.

"It sucks he got hurt, but it's not Dom's fault," Giselle shrugged. "Not tryna intrude on your personal life or nothing, just giving you my opinion."

"Nah, I don't…" Letty exhaled heavily through her nose. "I don't blame Dom, it's just seeing him brings it all up again. And there was someone else, this boy, he was a couple years younger than us…He got shot," she shrugged as she began backing out of the room. "I left all of that behind because I didn't want to remember it. And when I see him, those things are all I think about." Just before she turned to go down the hallway, Giselle called out,

"I can see on your face that's not all you think about!" Letty closed her door and leaned against it. Her room was a mess, but that was normal. Clothes were sprawled across the floor and drawers were open, more clothes spilling out. Shoes, magazines and lingerie were falling out of her closet and she kicked them roughly, shoving the door shut. She sat down on her bed, breathing in shakily. Giselle was right, when she looked at Dom it wasn't just the bad memories that were brought up. It was all the good ones as well; it was the years of her life that she had spent with him, with his sister, with her boys. They had been her family since she was twelve years old and her father had walked out on her, leaving her with an alcoholic mother. But all those thoughts were now tainted, by the fact that the lives they had led had killed one of her friends and nearly another one. A soft knock at the door drew her back to reality and Letty quickly snapped back to reality.

"Ye?" She called out. The door opened and Dom was there, a towel slung loosely around her hips. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her eyes trained on his face.

"Did you want to hang out today—if you don't have anything on?"

"Don't you have those parts to pick up?"

"That's gonna take like half an hour," Dom shrugged. "If you don't want to, that's fine…"

"Nah, nah," Letty shook her head. "It'll be good." Dom nodded, licking his lips slowly. "Uh, pick me up after you've got the parts. Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, I've been there once before," Dom assured. She nodded and they stood there in the quiet for a moment. "Kay, well, uh, I'm just gonna get dressed." Letty raised her eyebrows as her eyes once again trailed down his chest.

"Yeah, you probably should," she grinned at him, biting down subconsciously on her lower lip. He recognized the look in her eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder if he walked into her room and shut the door, what would happen? But he knew Letty. And if there was any chance of actually talking to her, screwing her and leaving the day after wasn't going to make her feel like opening up to him. He walked to the lounge and grabbed his bag, only noticing the fourth body in the apartment when he turned to go back to the bathroom. Giselle and whoever she was with had obviously not heard him, given she was currently pressed against the front door, a Korean man kissing her neck and his hands underneath her shirt. Dom rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the bathroom. As he pulled on his jeans, his phone started vibrating.

"Hey Mia," he mumbled, holding his phone awkwardly between his ear and his shoulder as he tried to buckle up his belt.

"Dom? Dom, hey," Mia O'Conner's soft voice filtered through the small speaker. "Did you find Letty?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dom pulled away from the phone quickly, just enough time to pull his shirt over his head. "I'm actually staying at her place." Mia was quiet for a moment. "Don't worry, Mia, she's got a roommate and I was just on the couch."

"Dom," Mia's voice was pointed. "Don't screw this up. I want my bestfriend back." Dom sighed as he opened the door and looked down the hall to the lounge where Letty, Giselle and the Korean guy were sitting on the lounge suite, laughing. "Dom? I'm serious. It's been two years since I've seen her."

"She's happy here, Mia," Dom said quietly, although it pained him as much to say it as it did for her to hear it. "She's got some really good friends." Mia made a little growling sound on the other end of the line. "I'm spending the afternoon with her, I'll talk to her, okay?"

"I miss her, Dom," she murmured. "And I know you do too." Dom pursed his lips together. "Don't think I don't know you haven't been with anyone since. Two years is like twenty years for you Dom," her voice was light and she laughed slightly. Dom sighed.

"I'll ring you later, Mia. Love you."

"Love you too Dom," Mia whispered, although she knew her brother had already hung up.

_Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter, guys! Um, so inspiration for this story is fading, and part of that reason is the lack of reviews :( So if you're interested in this story, let me know! Otherwise I will concentrate more effort on my other story, _Stolen Hearts_, because I know more people are interested in that one. _

Dom text Letty when his red Ginetta G60 was parked up outside her apartment building. She appeared a few minutes later, wearing black short shorts and white singlet, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Every time she re entered his eyesight he was struck with the memories they had made together, and how beautiful she looked. Not that she hadn't looked beautiful before, but she seemed to have grown into her looks, was more comfortable with herself. Letty slid into the seat, running her hand over the interior of the car, whistling through her teeth in appreciation.

"She's beautiful," she grinned over at him. Dom nodded, shifting into first gear. "So, where we going?" He shrugged as he glanced over his shoulder before merging into the traffic. "Uh, we could go for a walk? There's a reserve a couple blocks up." Dom nodded, following her directions. Sitting in the car with her was so easy, it all felt so familiar. The only thing that was different was that he was going the speed limit, and not dodging police cars. He pulled into the reserve car park and turned off the engine. He couldn't help but watch Letty as she got out of the car and started walking toward the park, her hips sashaying to the sides slightly, her bare legs tantalizingly long. He jogged to catch up with her, his hand subconsciously going to the small of her back for a moment before shoving them both in his pocket.

"You like it here?" Dom asked as they walked across the grass. Letty stopped for a moment to kick off her jandals, carrying them in her hands. She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I do," she replied. "I love Giselle. I know she comes off like a total flirt and shallow, but she's loyal as hell, and she's one of the best racers around." Dom's eyes flew up in surprise.

"She races?"

"Yeah, yeah she does," Letty laughed at his voice. "She doesn't own one, prefers motorbikes. But when she's behind the wheel, the only one that can catch her on these streets is me and Han, her, uh, kind of boyfriend." Dom watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. The breeze was playing with her hair and every now and then she would close her eyes momentarily. She was completely at ease here.

"Does it feel like home?" Dom's voice was light, but she sensed the change in tone. She glanced at him, but he was looking ahead pointedly. She sucked in her lower lip before answering.

"No," she answered, keeping her voice steady. "But nowhere's going to feel like home except 1327." Dom couldn't help but smile at that. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, Letty pausing to watch a group of kids playing soccer. Dom couldn't help but notice the sad look on her face. "Mia sent you to look for me, didn't she?" She asked suddenly. Dom squinted slightly as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…Yeah, she did," he murmured.

"And she sent you out here to drag my ass back?" Dom let out a short laugh.

"Never could get anything by you," he muttered. Letty shot one more look at the group of kids before turning to look at Dom, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How's Vince?" She questioned. Vince Brewster had been taken into a hospital last time she had been around, his arm had been so badly cut to the point where they all thought it might have been amputated. A heist had gone bad, with Vince hanging off the side of a truck with wire wrapped around his arm. Dom sighed as they reached a park bench and Letty sat down.

"Yeah…Yeah he's good," he murmured. Letty raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Nah, he is," Dom quickly added. "He's with this chick Rosa…He's doing better." Letty nodded slowly, her lips pursed.

"That's good," she mumbled. Before the silence became awkward again, Dom pushed on.

"Okay, Letty, Mia wants you home. She wants the family together again, and you're one of the biggest pieces of our family…" he pushed his lips together and realized he should just get it all out together. "You're the biggest part of me, Letty, and I fucking miss you." Letty sucked in a sharp breath and wouldn't look at him. Dom began tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously. "Letty, things turned to shit, real shit, and a lot of that was my fault. And I'm sorry. God," he hissed through his teeth as he remembered just how bad things had gotten, the body of his friend on the front lawn. "You have no idea how sorry I am." Letty still wasn't looking at him. "But, you're our family, Let…We want you back. _I _want you back." She stood up suddenly, chewing down hard on her lower lip.

"Dom, I thought you came back in to town for a car and a couple parts. I thought that coming to see me was just a visit," her voice was tense.

"I _did _need to pick up a car—"

"Dom," Letty interrupted. "We haven't talked in nearly two years and I haven't seen you in longer than that. Jesse _died _and you took off. God, the only way that Mia got through was because she had Brian. _You _took off and I had no one. So what, you come back and just expect me to be sitting on my ass waiting for you? It doesn't work like that."

"Letty—"

"No, Dom," she cut him off. "Look, um," she breathed out heavily and ran a hand through her hair, pulling at the brunette strands. "I'm just gonna walk back. I'll see you at the apartment, yeah?" She was walking away before he could think of anything to say. Dom watched her leave and rubbed the side of his face wearily. That had not gone quite to plan. In the dumbass movies that Mia always watched the big speech about the guy wanting the girl back always worked. He should've known Letty wasn't the kind of girl just to roll over and accept it.

* * *

_"Dom, man, I don't think this is such a good idea," Brian O'Conner protested as they stood beside their non-descript Honda Civics. Dom and Letty were leaning against their one, Letty's expression showing that she agreed with Brian. "That last driver had a shot gun, and the cops are making more noise over the radios—"_

_"Yeah, they've been getting more serious about finding us, bro," Leon Moore added. _

_"And we don't have Jesse," Letty raised her eyebrows. "I have no clue where he's gone after he lost that race to Tran," she hissed the name out._

_"Two drivers per car, that's how we always do it," Vince's voice was gruff. Dom looked around them all, his face set._

_"This is a big one," he repeated his earlier statement. "After this one, it's going to be a long vacation for all of us." Vince licked his lips and crossed his arms, his eyes levelling in on his friend. Dom looked back at him steadily. He finally nodded, turning to open the door to the car he was a passenger in, Leon his driver. Letty still looked pissy, but then, she always did. As Brian made his way, by himself, to the third car, Dom put his hands on Letty's arms, running down her smooth skin. _

_"I'm not cool with this," she muttered. _

_"Me, you, and a beach, in the DR or Mexico…As soon as this is over," he murmured. Letty didn't smile, but her eyes softened and Dom knew that was as good as it was going to get. She twisted her mouth at him, rolling her big eyes up to him, looking at him through those thick eyelashes that made his heart roll over in his chest. _

_"Promise?" She muttered. Dom gave her a half grin that got her every time._

_"Promise," he repeated, his baritone voice rolling over her skin. As much as she didn't like the situation, Letty knew that she was never going to leave him. He knew it too, as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and made his way around the drivers side of the car. The sun was already rising in the distance as the three cars pulled out of their hiding spot behind the abandoned water tank. Dom's car led the way, Letty keeping an eye on the GPS and a walkie talkie close to her ear. Leon was driving, his hands swiftly moving between gears as he followed closely behind Dom. Brian was alone in the last car, usually with Jesse. _

_"Okay, Dom," Leon shouted into the walkie talkie. "Police are nowhere near—we're clear!" He glanced over at Vince who was pulling a helmet over his head—protection from harm and being recognized. Their cars were bearing down on the truck. Letty bit down on her lower lip, knowing now was the last chance they had to pull out before it was too late. She looked over at Dom and he glanced back at her, seeing the uncertainty in her face. He reached over and squeezed her hand once before returning his hands to the wheel, jerking the car into the oncoming lane, pressing his foot harder on the accelerator. _

_"Aight, Vince? You ready?" Dom yelled, making his voice clear over the walkie talkie that Letty was holding between them. _

_"Ready, brother!" Came Vince's gruff voice down the line. Dom was a few car lengths in front of the truck when Leon slipped behind him, falling into the same lane as the truck. Letty's lips were pressed together as Vince made the transition from the black car to the front of the truck, holding onto the metal work for dear life. It was then they all heard the gun shot, and Dom's eyes flashed open. _

_"Shit!" Dom shouted. It all began happening too fast; one second everything was going to plan, Vince was in position, the next he was hanging off the side of the truck, the wire wrapped around his body. "Letty! Letty, you need to take the wheel!" Letty growled under her breath as she tried to sink against her seat, Dom awkwardly holding the wheel and climbing over the centre console, his hulking figure barely able to move. Letty grasped the wheel and steadied the car, shoving her foot onto the accelerator. "Brian! Brian!" Dom shouted into the walkie, looking over his shoulder to where Vince was hanging on for dear life. "I need you to distract the driver!" _

_"Got it, Dom!" Brian shouted back, and they saw his car speed up toward the front of the truck. _

_"Letty, babe, you need to get me to Vince," Dom told her, his eyes wild as he heard another gun shot and saw Vince spin out and come back against the truck, shouting out in pain. Letty's shook her head harshly, strands of hair flying away from her face as her foot pressed onto the brake, dropping back so she was now driving alongside the truck. With a jerk of the wheel she was under the truck and then on the other side. Dom's eyes flashed warningly as the car slipped out from under the truck and pulled up next to where Vince was hanging by the door. Brian's car was dodging the truck, swaying from side to side, the drivers attention obviously fully on him. Dom leaned out his window, his arm reaching for Vince. Letty tried to hold the car steady alongside the truck as her man tried to untangle Vince. Suddenly they both fell in the window and the shock of Vince's injury cost Letty her attention. Her arms jerked and the car spun off the side of the road, spinning out of control…_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, _the reviews for the last chapter definitely took me by surprise! So, here's the next chapter!_

It was late afternoon by the time Letty walked back into the apartment. Dom was beginning to feel awkward sitting on the couch opposite Giselle and her friend, Han. He knew they weren't the normal kind of 'friends' given the position that he had found them in this morning, and from the look in their eyes when they were gazing at each other, he knew he was holding them back from disappearing into her room. Han was cool though, easy enough to talk too, with a wide smile and an even wider knowledge of cars, which instantly put him in Dom's good books. Giselle hadn't asked about Letty, although he had seen her take her phone out of her pocket the instant he had come through the front door by himself. The moment the door cracked open, Giselle was off the couch and walking over to her. Han looked over and Dom and gave him a half grin.

"Seriously, man, I swear it's not just friendship between those two." Dom cracked a grin at that as well, although his heart wasn't completely in it. Not that the idea of the two girls being 'more than friends' wasn't hot, but all he could think about was Letty, and what it was going to take to get her home. When she looked over at him, her face was composed, void of the emotion he had seen there earlier.

"You ready to race on the streets of LA, man?" She asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Dom nodded at her, his expression careful. Giselle slipped an arm through Letty's, tilting her head to the side, her ponytail falling over her right shoulder.

"I'm not racing tonight. Consider yourself lucky," her accent made her mocking sound even sexier, and Dom could tell it affected Han beside him. "I won't kick your ass on your first time." Dom nodded at her, an amused smile on his face.

"Confidence is sexy in a woman," he stated. Letty raised her eyebrows.

"And doesn't she know it," she grinned. Han stood up and made his way over to the kitchen, moving around easily, which proved his amount of time that he had spent there. Soon, exotic smells were filling the apartment and Dom sniffed appreciatively. Letty nudged his side. "Han's our designated cook. The only one who rivals his cooking is Mia." Dom glanced at her, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched Han and Giselle in the kitchen. The small smile dropped from her face as she turned to him, standing between him and the kitchen. "Dom, I miss Mia. I miss all of you. I do. I just can't go back there right now. You gotta let me do this in my own time." Dom nodded slowly, although still not looking back to her. He knew everything she was saying was right; no one had been able to force Letty to do anything she really didn't want to ever since she was a little girl. It didn't mean he liked that fact though, but it all made her the woman he needed. "You, uh…" Letty pursed her lips together and dropped her eyes to the ground. "You're welcome to hang around for a while, though." Dom raised his eyebrows in surprise, and she shrugged. "If the couch is comfortable enough for you, and the skanks you bring home." He caught a glimpse of that smirk he had fallen in love with years ago and grinned back at her.

"Stop with the lovey dovey talk and get some plates!" Giselle called from the kitchen. Letty grinned over at her friend and left Dom, joining the other two in the kitchen. Dom sat on one of the barstools and watched the trio getting dinner ready. They looked like they had done this hundreds of times before. Han and Giselle soon joined him on the barstools, Letty standing on the opposite side of the counter. The dinner was even better than it smelled.

"So, Letty says you own a garage back home?" Han asked through his mouthfuls. Dom nodded.

"Yeah, family business," he replied. Han nodded. Giselle looked between Dom and Letty before saying,

"So what's the history between you two?" Dom nearly choked on the food he was chewing and Letty smirked at him. Han rolled his eyes to the Israeli, who shrugged. "I'm pretty I'm talking for everyone in the room when I say _I'm _getting turned on because of your guys sexual tension." Han snorted. No one replied to her and Giselle rolled her eyes. "Fine…Dreams are free."

"You seriously have no shame, do you?" Letty stated. Giselle laughed and shrugged. After dinner, the boys sat down on the sofa, turning on some movie, and the girls stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up the dinner dishes. Dom had never imagined Letty being so domesticated. He liked the people that she had made her new home with.

"So, what's the deal with you and Giselle, man?" Dom asked Han in a hushed voice. Han looked over his shoulder to where the two girls were laughing.

"I don't know, bro," he replied with a grin and shrug. "She's had a couple real bad relationships and so she doesn't want to rush into anything. She doesn't really talk about it, it's Letty who does all the defending. I can tell she's into me and shit, but when things start getting too intense she backs off and I don't see her for weeks." Han raised his eyebrows. "Told her I loved her, and the next night I saw her with some random guy. A month later, she was ringing me up and telling me to come over." He let out a short laugh. "Chicks. What can you do, right?" He was talking about the matter lightly but Dom could see the slightly strained expression on his face. "So, uh, you and Letty?" Dom shook his head slightly.

"Nah, man. Our story is even longer and fucked up than yours," he shrugged. "I mean, it was simple until about three years ago. We were friends, she was like family. And then we slept together, and then some shit happened and she left." Han nodded slowly, and then his head snapped up when Giselle fell down on the couch next to him and slung her long legs over his. Letty sat down on the arm of the armchair next to Dom. "So you girls don't work tonight?"

"Nah—Wednesday, Thursday and Friday," Letty replied. "Saturday nights are for racing, drinking."

"Good to know that nothing has changed," Dom gave her a half grin. Letty shrugged.

"What can I say? Old habits are hard to break," she smirked. Han dropped an arm around Giselle's shoulder and she pecked him quickly on the cheek. "Anyway, it looks like it's about time to go." Dom looked outside and realized that it was nightfall. It was only eight thirty though, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "We like watching amateur hour," she grinned over at Giselle. "Our races and the big money doesn't properly start until around ten, maybe eleven." Dom nodded, standing up.

"Uh, no, first we gotta change," Giselle told him, grasping Letty's hand and pulling her off the armchair. Dom raised his eyebrows again. Letty had never been one to get dressed up. Although, she never used to wear makeup and corsets, and work casually in a strip club. There was a lot that he needed to get used to. In her room, Giselle turned to Letty and gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Please tell me you're going to sleep with him tonight." Letty rolled her eyes. "You're completely _loco _if you don't—he's fucking stunning, and clearly into you." She bit down on her lower lip as she turned to her wardrobe and looked over her clothes. "I'm sure there's something here that'll make him drool."

"Giselle," Letty grabbed her friend and turned her around. "The reason me and Dom got together originally is because I _wasn't _some skank in a short dress trying to get his attention. And I'm racing tonight—do you know how hard it is to race when you're wearing a dress that you can barely move your legs in?"

"Yeah, I do, because I do it all the time, and I look fucking hot," Giselle replied with a smirk. Letty rolled her eyes again. "Fine, _whatever_, go in your jeans and shit, but sleep with him…" Giselle grinned and leaned against her wardrobe doors. "You haven't been laid in a long time, you're practically virginal." Letty raised her eyebrows at her friend as she backed out of her room.

"Well…Maybe the reason I haven't slept with anyone in a long time…Is coz no-one compares coz _he's just…That…Good_," Letty drew out the words and Giselle's eyes flew open in surprise. Letty laughed and disappeared into her own room.

* * *

She was hotter behind the wheel than he remembered. Her hair was wild around her face and shoulders, her eyes narrowed with concentration as she stared over the wheel of her car. Dom stood on the sidelines, a place he was definitely not used to, but was more than happy standing there with Han and Giselle as Letty was positioned alongside three other cars. He could hear the bass of her music pounding throughout the car, and couldn't but grin when he saw her fingers flex. The girl with the flag—and barely anything else—screamed and dropped it to the ground, quickly turning side on to dodge the speeding cars. Dom whistled through his teeth as Letty slipped between two cars that were trying to cut her off. The quarter mile wasn't far, and he could tell the exact second where Letty hit her nos. She sailed in front of the other racers, easily crossing the finish line in front of them. Giselle jumped up and down and let out a scream as Letty drove back, jerking her car in a tight circle. A couple guys joined Letty as she opened the door, and Dom couldn't help but feel relieved when she brushed them off, making her way over to where they were standing.

"Drinks on me tonight," she grinned, holding up the wad of cash she'd been handed. Giselle put her arm around the girl, and they left the two boys as they made their way over to the car. Dom hadn't raced in the end, he had gotten too caught up in watching Letty in her world. He had thought she was different when he had seen her in the strip club, wearing makeup, giggling, making small talk with drunk people and handed them drinks. She was even more different now. Letty had never been shy, it just wasn't in her nature, but she moved between people here and they all turned to look at her, as though she was an energy pulling them in. Everyone seemed to know her, and they all liked her, every guy letting his eyes drop to her ass. Dom's breathing hitched in his throat as she turned to face him before she got in his car. There was a glint in her eye that he couldn't quite decipher, and that smirk on her face was anything but innocent.

_Okay, so thanks once again to the amazing reviews! I have three stories going at the moment, so whatever two get the most reviews will be updated next :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you heaps for the reviews, they really picked up! Aaaaand I hope you enjoy, just for all you Dotty lovers :)_

The parties here were definitely from a different world than the ones that Dom was used too. Letty saw his face as they walked into the penthouse—it was exactly the same way she had looked when it had been her first time. The parties back home were always house parties, lights on in every room, people spilling out of the doors. The people were different too, they were much more high end—definitely more focussed on what they were wearing and what they looked like. Letty was used to it by now, and Dom seemed to take it in his stride once the initial shock wore off. They were back in Letty and Giselle's apartment building, but on the top floor. The outer walls of the penthouse was almost all windows, which looked out over the city. It was a beautiful view, although it wasn't fully appreciated by the people in the apartment. There were no lights on, except the one that came from the slit underneath the bathroom door, the light that came through the room was from the stars and moons and the adjacent apartment buildings. There was a corner of the room that seemed to be dedicated completely to snorting coke and Dom screwed up his nose in disgust. To his relief, Letty only seemed to be focussed on the alcohol. Her and Giselle were throwing back shots at the home mini bar, leaning into each other as they became drunker and drunker. Dom was quite happy standing a little away from them, leaning against a wall and holding a Corona.

"You kinda look like a creepy stalker, bro," Han murmured, coming over and standing next to him. Dom let out a short laugh as he turned to the Korean.

"I'm too good looking to look creepy," Dom smirked at Han as he drank from his bottle. Han rolled his eyes.

"Well she thinks so," Han murmured, pointing to a red head walking over to them before fading into the crowds. Dom smiled as the girl approached him. She was good looking, in the obvious kind of way. Her red hair was piled on top of her hair, a few strands falling around her face. A green dress that clung to every curve and was nearly so low it showed her nipples.

"Hey," she leaned in close to him.

"Hi," Dom raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm Arnea," she smiled at him. Dom nodded, not giving out his name in hope that she would get the hint. He looked over her head to where Giselle and Letty where. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of arrogance when he saw Letty's eyes narrow. He turned his attention back to the red head and put his arm around her shoulders. She giggled and put an arm on his chest, rubbing in slightly. "I haven't seen you around before," she purred. Dom shrugged.

"Only in town for a few days," he replied. Arnea was clearly very drunk, his arm around her was probably the only thing holding her up, he realized as she pitched forward at one point.

"I'd be going over there and kicking that bitch's ass right about night," Giselle pointed out to Letty as she glared over at the two. The alcohol combined with _whatever _feelings that she had toward Dom, really wasn't a good mix. It never really had been, but after two years of pent up feelings, it was a _really _bad combination right now. Giselle was watching Letty's face carefully as she slammed down her last shot. "My advice would just be grab him, drag him back to our room…Fuck him," Giselle giggled as she sipped on the straw for her drink. Letty rolled her eyes, turning her back to the couple behind them.

"Nah...I mean, the outright approach works with Dom, but it's not as fun," she murmured. Giselle's eyes flew open in surprise at Letty's remark. Letty had never been one for games—she was more of a straightforward kind of chick who just grabbed what she wanted. Obviously, things with Dom brought out another side of her. Letty threw back another shot, must have been her tenth one of the night, and left Giselle at the bar, moving over to a guy who had been shooting her looks from the minute they had walked in. The guy grinned at her as Letty leaned against the wall next to him. Giselle's eyes went back to Dom, who was still with Arnea, but his eyes were locked on Letty's figure. She grinned when she saw his eyes flare as the guy with Letty put a hand on her hip. Her attention shifted as Han appeared in front of her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, pretty girl," he murmured.

"Heeeey," Giselle murmured, going back in for another kiss. He could taste tequila on her tongue as it rolled over his and he grinned, knowing that tequila made her even sluttier than she usually was in the bedroom. His hands went around her waist and she let out a slight moan against his mouth as their bodies came in close to each other.

"So, I saw your race today," Derek told Letty. Her eyebrows arched upward. She could already feel the effects of the alcohol wearing off, and she was getting bored. The only thing that stopped her from turning around and leaving him standing there was that she could feel Dom's eyes on her back. Derek seemed to read her expression and he grasped a drink from a nearby table and handed it to her. She grinned her thanks and threw half of it back in the first gulp. He carried on talking, although her eyes were unfocused as she watched him. She was paying no attention to what he was saying, and was then caught off balance when he leaned in and kissed her. Letty let out a surprised squeak and broke away. "Oh, I, uh, thought I was reading this right…" Letty stared at him for a moment, downing the rest of her drink before returning her mouth to his. His hands went around his waist and just as she felt his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, she was jolted backwards.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Came a gravelly voice, as her back came up flush against a firm chest. She tried not to shiver in response to him, but he read her body just as well as he always had. She felt him relax slightly, obviously glad that she was more interested in him than in this other guy.

"Hey, man, I don't know who you are—"

"Good," Dom's voice was firm. "You don't wanna know." His arm went around Letty's narrow waist, his calloused hand spanning her ribcage. He felt her stomach clench as she took in a sharp breath. As he led them between the crowds of people, Dom grinned when Han looked over Giselle's shoulder at him, giving him good luck jerk of his head. Letty stumbled slightly as they reached the elevator and Dom hurried forward to steady her, holding her up against the side of the elevator, pushed against the railing. It was then he realized how close they were to each other, their faces only millimetres apart as the doors shut. The instant the _ping _resounded through the enclosed space, Letty's lips came crashing toward on his with a ferocity that made Dom groan into her mouth. His hands fell to her ass, loving the feel of it back in his hands. There was something so amazing about Letty's ass, and her reaction when he put his hands there turned him on incredibly. She had always loved him touching her ass, and she whimpered against his mouth, showing that nothing had changed. When the doors opened again, they pulled apart, breathing hard against each other's faces.

"My room," Letty whispered. They stumbled out of the elevator, first falling against the opposite wall as their tongues battled in her mouth. It took the last shred of self control Dom had not to rip her clothes off there in the hallway. He pushed her shirt up over her toned stomach and his hands gripped at her skin, pulling her closer than what felt humanly possible. Letty's fingers scratched across his shoulders as she pulled away, desperate for air. She fumbled for the key card in her pocket, finding it and pulling it out, pressing it against the scanner by her door and it clicked open. She dragged Dom in behind her, finally pulling his singlet over his head, throwing it to the ground. They stumbled down the hallway, kissing feverishly, his hands trying to be everywhere at once, trying to touch everywhere that he'd missed over the past two years.

"God, Let," he mumbled as his mouth fell from hers and went to her neck, pushing away her hair. She moaned as his mouth travelled down her neck, over her collarbone, bending down to leave open mouthed kisses over her cleavage. "You taste exactly the same…" Letty moaned again as she gripped the sides of his face and dragged it back up to meet hers. His hands worked at her jeans, undoing the button and unzipping the zip, pushing them over her hips, trying to push them down her thighs without separating his lips from hers. He groaned as his hands came in contact with the lacy purple underwear she was wearing. The heat from his hands seeped through the almost non existent fabric and she squirmed against the contact, her centre pressing harder into his. He pulled back from her to rip her shirt over her head as they finally fell into her room and he kicked the door closed behind them.

"Fuck," Letty moaned as Dom pushed her onto the bed and knelt on top of her, his mouth making his way down her cleavage, and then over her stomach. He left a trail of kisses everywhere his mouth went, right down to her heated core, feeling the moisture soaking through her panties. Letty writhed underneath him as his hands separated her thighs, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin. His mouth came back to hers as she struggled with his belt, finally undoing it. He helped her get his pants off, and then his boxers, then laying on top of her. "Fuck, Dom," Letty's eyes were glazed with lust as he pulled away from her and stared down at her flushed face. "I've missed you…" She didn't care how vulnerable she sounded in that moment, and Dom felt his heart clench in his chest. She arched her body into him, fiddling with her bra clasp before throwing it away. Her nipples were hard as his hand raked over her torso and Letty groaned as he took her right breast into his hand and rubbed it roughly before dropping his hand to her underwear and pushing them down. She manoeuvred her legs so her panties were soon pushed over her ankles and they were on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

Their naked bodies were pressed together, so close it felt like they were melding into one being. Dom positioned himself between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows, which were either side of her head. She was panting, grinding her hips against his, frantic for him to be inside her. When he finally entered her, they groaned in sync, his head dropping to her shoulder as they breathed in heavily. When he pulled out and re entered her again, Letty couldn't stop the shudder than ran through her body. His movements became faster and harder, and Letty's fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders, scratching down his back. Dom tried to keep his eyes open to look at her face; her swollen lips gasping out his name and her eyes rolling back into her head. As she tightened around him, Dom felt himself on the brink and as she tilted her hips up to him, he felt himself letting go. His body shook as he felt his orgasm ripping through him, joining Letty in her ecstasy.

_Leave another amazing review :)_

_Also, I'm taking ideas/prompts for oneshots. If I think I can do the idea justice, I'll write it :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm loving them all! Here's the next one;_

Letty woke up with a jolt, and was greeted with Dom's face. His eyes were staring intently down at her, and they widened from their hooded position when he realized she was away. She tried not to let the shock she felt show on her face, turning away from him quickly, pressing her face into the pillow as she rolled onto her stomach. Dom breathed in sharply and his eyes raised to the ceiling, feeling her stretch beside him. They lay there for a moment, Letty's body tense. Dom bit down on his lip and looked back at her. She had her arms folded underneath her head and she peeked at him over a smooth elbow. He rolled over, careful not to touch her, reading the nervousness all over her face.

"I'm going home today," he murmured to her. Letty's eyes flew open in surprise and she shifted her head so it was resting on her upper arm and she was looking at him fully. That was definitely not what she had been expecting him to say. "You should come with me." Letty sighed and her eyes closed momentarily. Dom saw her hesitation and reached out, his fingers running feather light across her smooth skin. "It's your home too, Letty." She licked her lips slowly.

"Why do you need to go back today?" She asked, although by the sound of her voice she already knew the answer.

"Got work tomorrow, at the garage," he replied hesitantly.

"Boys can cover for you," Letty quickly said. "Why do you need to go back today?" She repeated, her eyes trained on his. Dom pulled away from her and sighed.

"I got a job tonight," he muttered. Letty raised her eyebrows, nodding, her suspicions confirmed. He saw the disappointment in her eyes as she closed them. He drew in a harsh breath and dropped his head back to the pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. He knew the minute those words left his mouth he had no chance of her coming back with him. Letty mumbled something about a shower as she slid out of bed, wrapping herself in the sheet and leaving the room. Dom heard the bathroom door shut and he groaned as he sat up.

He had no idea what he was meant to tell Mia.

Letty was still in the shower twenty minutes later when Dom came out into the kitchen, dressed and bag in his hands. Giselle was standing in the kitchen, wearing a blue button down shirt than was most likely Han's and no pants. She smiled at him over her cup of coffee as he approached, although it quickly turned to a frown when she saw his bag.

"You're leaving?" She asked. Dom nodded, giving her a half smile.

"I've gotta get back. Got shit to do tonight," he said quietly. Giselle looked confused, but nodded. "Thanks for the couch." She grinned cheekily at him and looked over his shoulder to where Letty was standing in the doorway, her damp hair over her shoulders, wearing a dark blue bra and black mini shorts. She was scowling at him, and Giselle quickly gathered that was her cue to leave the room. She leaned in and kissed Dom quickly on the cheek as she scuttled past, her bedroom door slamming shut a moment later.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Letty asked, obviously pissed off but trying not to show it.

"I thought it would be easier that way," he replied quietly. Letty pursed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed and put his bag down, closing the distance between them slowly, putting his hands on her bare waist. "Letty…" Dom breathed, tilting his head down toward hers, his eyes searing into her orbs. "I want you to come back with me." Letty's eyes were pained and they dropped to the ground.

"I will come home…I promise," she murmured. She bit down hard on her lip and looked back up at him. "But I can't while everything is the same. We almost lost Vince doing those jobs, Dom. I don't understand why you're still doing them." Her eyes implored his, but he didn't have an answer for her. His fingers dug into her sides as frustration grew in the pit of his stomach. She sighed again. "And we _did _loose Jesse, because we were stupid and we thought we were smarter than everyone else. We thought because we were good, we were invincible. But Tran killed him…_Over a stupid race. _Do you really wanna risk another loosing another one of us?" Dom swallowed hard and Letty shook her head sadly. "When you figure out what's more important, I'll come home." It physically pained her to say 'no' to Dom, to know that he was going to disappear from her life once again, and not knowing when he'd reappear. Dom bit down on his lower lip, dropping his hands to his sides.

"I love you, Let," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Letty felt a wave of nostalgia run through her body and had to squeeze her eyes shut to force the tears back. "Ride or die, girl…" Dom backed away from her, picking up his bag from the ground before turning around and leaving the apartment. Letty wasn't sure how long she spent staring a the closed door, her body feeling numb. Finally she turned around and walked back to her room, closing her door quietly and leaning against it, sinking to the ground.

Then, the tears came. She hadn't cried since Jesse's funeral over two years ago, and she had been crying for her friend, and the for the pain that her family was in. Now she was crying for herself. She was crying for what she was missing out on—the family she had grown up with and the boy she had always loved. As the tears stopped, she took in a shaky breath and swiped at her face.

All Letty wanted to do was run after Dom, go home with him.

But she just couldn't do it, couldn't go back with him while his life was still a constant rollercoaster of danger.

Hopefully he would realize before it was too late.

* * *

"…Yeah, Mia, I'll be home tonight," Dom said into his phone as he got into his car.

"And Letty?" Mia's voice was hopeful.

"Nah, Mia," he sighed. "She needs more time." Mia grumbled on the other side of the phone but didn't say anything. She knew as well as Dom did that Letty wouldn't let herself be forced into doing something she didn't want to. "Okay, I'll be back by dinner, girl." He hung up quickly, not wanting to hear the disappointment in his sisters voice. He sat for a moment in his car, breathing heavily. His hands rested on the steering wheel, his eyes locked on the Jensen Interceptor that was parked on the opposite side of the parking lot. It had been two years since he had seen Letty, and walking out of that apartment had probably been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. With her gone from their lives, it felt like he wasn't whole. Looking back on his childhood there weren't many happy memories—and a lot of sad ones—that he had that didn't include her.

* * *

_It had been three days since Antwon Toretto had died. Dom had left his room only to go to the bathroom and to come downstairs for food, disappearing back behind his door. Mia had been curled up on the couch for about the same amount of time, Letty holding her in her arms. Every time he walked past the lounge door, Letty would look up at him. His face was stoic, his eyes bloodshot. Vince and Leon tried talking to him but he shrugged them off, ignoring whatever they had to say. The boys kept the garage going whilst Letty tried to keep some order to the house—although she was never particularly good at keeping things clean and tidy. Mia had fallen asleep late on that Thursday night, and the boys were in the garage outside, drinking and talking. Dom came downstairs, his head down. Letty extracted herself from Mia's vice like grip and padded quietly toward the kitchen. Dom was braced against the kitchen bench, his shoulders tense, his hands fisted against the bench and staring out the window. Letty stopped in the kitchen door, staring at him from the doorframe. She took a couple steps closer and put her hands on his biceps. He tensed under her hands, and then relaxed slightly when he realized it was her._

_Letty didn't say anything as her thumbs pressed into the tense skin of Dom's shoulders, her fingers digging into the knots that had appeared over the past few days. She felt his breathing begin to even out as she continued her massage, her fingers making their way down his back, pushing through the fabric of his shirt. She stopped as he turned around to face her, and the pain in his eyes made her breath catch in his throat. His hands caught hers as they fell from his body, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. Letty bit down hard on her lip as she closed the gap between them, their bodies flush against each other. He lowered his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. After a moment, she put her hand to his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes._

_"I'm always here for you, Dom. Ride or die, remember?" _


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot going on my life at the moment. But I hope you guys enjoy this, and I've got a few oneshots I've just put up, so check those out :) I quite like the ending of this chapter, hope you guys leave me a review to let me know what you think._

Giselle noticed the attitude shift in her friend. Not that Letty was normally a happy go lucky kind of girl, but she seemed even bitchier than usual. She only came out of her room to eat, go to the bathroom, or when they had work. One night at the club, a patron grabbed her ass. Giselle knew Letty was going to snap at him, but she didn't expect her to grab his hand and twist it behind his back, almost breaking it. The guy gasped out apologies and Letty slammed his hand back into his lap, storming out the back door. Giselle pursed her lips and quickly followed her, leaving one girl behind the bar. Letty was leaning against the alley wall, one leg braced against it, her hand close to her mouth, a dull glow coming from the cigarette balanced between her lips. Giselle grumbled under her breath as she snatched the smoke and dropped it to the ground, grinding it out with the heel of her boot.

"What the hell?" Letty snapped.

"No, what the hell _to you_?" Giselle snapped back. "You've been acting like a total bitch since Dom left. And as I recall, _you're_ the one who decided not to go back with him." Letty huffed and crossed her arms. Giselle sighed and moved closer to her friend, putting her hand on her friends elbow. "Why did you decide not to go back, babe?" Letty rolled her eyes over to Giselle.

"I wasn't ready," she murmured.

"And so you're mad at who? Him? Me?" Giselle rolled her eyes. "You weren't ready—that's fine. That boy only had eyes for you, girl. I'm pretty sure he's gonna wait for you." She gave her a half smile and squeezed her arm. "Maybe you should take a couple nights off—"

"I'll be fine, Giselle," Letty interrupted. Giselle shrugged and backed away from her, toward the door leading inside. She cast another look in her friends direction as she opened the door, the music thundering out into the alley. "Honestly. I'll be fine," Letty repeated, forcing a smile.

* * *

Mia hadn't said anything when her brother had appeared back at their home, unaccompanied. The disappointment was obvious in her face, but she knew that her brother would be feeling it twice as much as she would. He probably felt the affect of Letty leaving more than anyone else had. And he knew that it was partly his fault, which definitely didn't help. But it hadn't stopped him from running the jobs, hijacking trucks, going across the border to steal cars, pulling them apart and then fencing off the parts he didn't want. What annoyed Mia more was that Brian stuck by Dom, even though the jobs were dangerous and the risk of getting caught was becoming more every day that passed.

"When are you going to be home?" Mia asked, her voice tense as she watched her husband pack a bag.

"I'm not sure," he replied, straightening up and crossing the room to her. Her mouth was pressed in a tight line as he put his hands on her arms and rubbed them lightly. "Hey, Mia…Smile, babe," he pressed a kiss to her lips and she couldn't help but return the pressure. He pulled away and picked up his bag, walking down the stairs to where Dom was waiting for him in the kitchen. Mia looked over at her brother with an annoyed glint in her eyes. Dom didn't say anything, just nodded shortly before turning and leaving the room with Brian. They were both silent in the car as they pulled out of the house and began down the street. Dom had barely talked since he had gotten back from the city, throwing himself into his work and going out every night to the local pub. Brian sat silently in the passenger seat until they were on the highway, Dom's foot pressing down harder on the accelerator they further they got from civilization.

"What happened, bro?" He asked quietly. Dom glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, his fingers twitching on the steering wheel. Brian licked his lips quickly. "C'mon, Dom. You're going to have to talk about this sooner or later—"

"She wasn't ready to come back," Dom cut in.

"Did she say when she would be?" Brian looked over to Dom. The bigger man seemed to tense up slightly, looking out the window and pursing his lips together. His fingers began drumming away on the steering wheel before he finally muttered,

"When we stop doing jobs. When _I _stop doing jobs." Brian frowned.

"Then why don't we?" Dom glared over at Brian.

"Mia's been asking for you—for us—to stop since the first time we started, three years ago. And you haven't. But when Letty asked, you want to?" Brian gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Mia's overly cautious, she worries about all of us. Letty was always one of us, she lived in the moment. They're both right, though, and you know it. We've got enough to live comfortably, as long as we're careful and keep up with things at the garage," Brian looked out at the highway ahead of them. "Besides, Mia only wants me to stop if you stop. No matter what she says, she prefers us together than if it were only you." He took in a deep breath as he wondered about how to put his next sentence. "After what happened to Vince, man…We really should have stopped."

"About two years late with that statement," Dom growled. Brian was undeterred.

"We still needed the money—more so, to pay for Jesse's funeral and all those private hospital fees, to keep the police out of matters," he shrugged. "But we don't now." There was something about Brian's tone that made Dom look over at the younger man. There was a slight smile on his face and Dom raised an eyebrow questioningly. When he caught the look, the smile spread. "And, uh…Me and Mia want to start a family. Ya know…Have kids." Dom looked back at the road, but there was a smile playing across his lips.

"Kids, aye?" There was humor in his tone. "You think you're ready for that, man?" Brian shrugged but that goofy grin was still on his face.

"I don't think you're ever ready for it," he ran a hand through his hair. "But Mia's been working in the neo-natal unit at the hospital, and she's been getting all clucky and shit. When I picked her up from work the other day, she was holding this baby, and I don't know…" Brian shrugged. "She just looked right doing it." Dom nodded slowly.

"I remember when Mia was younger, she used to say that she wanted ten kids." Brian's eyebrows flew up and Dom snorted at the pained expression on his brother-in-laws face. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's changed her mind now," he assured him. Dom couldn't help but feel a happy glow in the pit of his stomach. The idea of having a niece or nephew definitely wasn't a bad thought. And no matter how much shit he gave Brian, the guy had really stepped up since things had gone bad two years ago, with Vince, Jesse and then Letty leaving. Him and Mia would make great parents. At the same time, though, there was that small part of him that had always hoped that he would be making a family with Letty one day.

* * *

_The team had opted out of going to any parties after the races that Saturday, much to everyone's surprise. Letty and Mia were sitting on the steps outside the kitchen, the boys all around the picnic table, lights coming from the house and spilling into the front yard. There were beers in everyone's hands and Roman Peirce was on his feet, acting out something that had happened with a girl at the races a few hours earlier. Letty rolled her eyes and grinned as Roman fooled around, Mia leaning into her._

_"How much of that story you think is all bullshit?" Letty murmured and Mia grinned._

_"Well, I believe he met a girl," she replied and Letty laughed. _

_"What ya two girls talking bout up there, being all anti social and shit?" TeJ Bridges called out from his seat at the table. Mia made a face at him and got up from where she was, making her way around the table to where her boyfriend was sitting. Letty joined them, nudging Jesse half off the seat so that she was sharing it with him. One seat over, Dom looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she drank from the beer bottle she was holding. She caught his gaze and gave him a quick smirk before turning back to the conversation that the rest of the team was having. This time, it was Vince going on about his conquest, something about a girl with an ass big enough to put Jennifer Lopez to shame. _

_"One day, one of these chicks is gonna come back and bite you on the ass, man," Letty interjected, interrupting the flow of extremely pornographic details. _

_"Oh yeah, and how's that?" Vince asked with a cocky smile._

_"I dunno, man. You're gonna get some nasty disease and your cocks gonna fall off." Brian and Leon snorted and Vince's eyes narrowed. "Or one of them bitches is gonna get pregnant, and she's gonna want you to daddy up." Vince's eyes flew open at that statement, and everyone laughed at his expression that time. _

_"I'm gonna have to have another drink to get that image out of my head," he mumbled. Dom snorted and shook his head at his scruffy friends. _

_"Would you?" He asked. Vince's eyes snapped over to Dom. _

_"Would I what?" He asked, sounding uncertain. _

_"Daddy up," Dom replied. Half the team was already involved in another conversation but Letty was grinning at the exchange between the two boys, enjoying watching Vince squirm. _

_"Ahh, man…" Vince screwed up his nose. _

_"Put him out of his misery, man," Letty snorted, and Dom looked over at her. "Anyway, if a girl is stupid enough to have a kid with him, Lord help us all." Vince narrowed his eyes at her._

_"Hey!" _

_"I'm just saying, those chicks you sleep with are definitely not the top of the IQ list," Letty smirked. _

_"Hey, at least I'm getting laid," he snapped at her. Dom's eyes flicked over to Letty as she leaned forward, a smile playing over those lips that he had been watching closely these past few months. _

_"I'm getting laid," she said. "I just don't go talking about it with all you assholes." Dom shoulders lifted in a silent laugh. "Plus, I'm smart enough to use contraception—unlike you. When I have kids, it's actually gonna be with someone I care about." The last bit was added softly as she leaned back in her seat, but the two boys still heard it and their eyebrows raised. Vince let out a loud laugh._

_"You want kids, Letty?" He asked in disbelief. She half shrugged, but Dom watched her expression carefully. She half smiled at the ground._

_"Damn right I'm gonna have kids," Letty grinned. "And it's gonna be with a guy who isn't gonna walk out the second he finds out I'm pregnant, or when he realizes that he has to be up all night looking after a colicky baby." Dom's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her look down at the ground, looking slightly embarrassed suddenly. Vince rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat to face Leon. Dom pursed his lips as he watched Letty, who was still looking at the ground, a small smile on her face. _

_It was the first time he had ever heard Letty talk about kids—he didn't even think she wanted them. She might have only been eighteen, but she sounded pretty assured of what she said. _

_With every day that past since she had turned sixteen, Letty was becoming more and more the perfect woman for him. Dom couldn't believe she had been in front of him all these years._


	9. Chapter 9

_So I love Giselle and Han, had to have some drama between the two, even if it is completely overshadowed by Dotty. Hope you guys enjoy._

Over a month had passed since Dom had gone back home, and Giselle had finally noticed Letty going back to her usual self. She stopped moping in her room and just drifting between work and home. She started going back to the races and parties, and although Giselle still wished she would go after Dom—even if it meant leaving her—she was glad Letty was returning to normal.

"Hey, pretty girl," came a quiet voice from behind her as she lay on her stomach on her bed. She turned to the door to where Han was, giving her that charming smile that made her feel warm all over. He came in and shut the door, sitting down next to her. "So, I've been thinking…" Just those words made Giselle's stomach clench and she dropped her eyes back to the magazine she had been reading, trying to contain the panic she was feeling. Those words never tended to lead anywhere good. Han didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable tension. "I want you to move in with me." Giselle looked up at him carefully, surprised that his expression was unreadable. He wasn't smiling at her, like she thought he would be. Maybe he could already sense her decision. Giselle licked her lips quickly, her mouth opening even though she didn't know what she was going to say. "I don't want your answer right now. Right now, you're gonna look for the easiest way out, and you're going to say that Letty needs you and you have to stay with her." Maybe he did know her a little bit that she gave him credit for. "And I don't want you to say that. Take your time." Han stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before backing away to the door. "Give me a call when you have your answer." A frown creased Giselle's forehead as she realized he was giving her an ultimatum. The smile he gave her as he left was a sad one.

"Shit," she muttered. As soon as she heard the front door slam shut, she got up and was in Letty's room in seconds. Letty frowned up at her from she was still under the covers, the curtains still shut. "Letty, it's two o'clock. Wake the fuck up and help me out here." Letty groaned and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over so that she was facing Giselle, although half her face was buried in her pillow. Giselle narrowed her eyes. "Letty, come _on_! You sleep for hours like _every single day_."

"Fine, fine. I'm up!" She growled and sat up, leaning back against her pillows. Giselle rested her back against the pillows as well and turned her face to Letty.

"Han asked me to move in with him," she stated. Letty smirked at her.

"And you came up with some bullshit excuse because even though you love him you're all about 'being a free woman' and 'not being tied to one guy'," Letty began to shuffle around, making herself comfortable and resting her head against Giselle's shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but I never actually told him the excuse, he just kinda…_Said_ _it _when he asked me to move in. Said I'd come up with an excuse and to call him when I had my answer…And the way he said it, he made it sound like if I didn't want to move in, we were over," Giselle exhaled heavily through her nose. Letty pursed her lips together, letting the silence sit between the two girls. She really wasn't good with girl talk—that was always Giselle's department. When she needed to give girl advice, she would make a joke, or say something sarcastic; she wasn't any good when it was serious. And she knew the way Giselle felt about Han, even if the girl was too stubborn to admit it herself, and she knew this was serious.

"Move in with him, Giselle," Letty mumbled. She closed her eyes and was once again surprised by how tired she still felt.

"But I don't want to leave you," Giselle replied. Letty let out a snort.

"Yeah, right. You don't wanna move in with Han coz of whatever asshole hurt you back in the day, and you're scared it's going to happen again. _It's not. _Han's great, he loves you, even though you're a bitch to him," Letty grinned and Giselle rolled her eyes. "Don't use me as an excuse."

"That's your amazing advice?" Giselle asked. Letty made a noise that confirmed it. "Oh, well, thanks a bunch," she muttered sarcastically. Letty laughed and moved back under her covers, pulling them up around her chin. Giselle frowned down at her. "How are you still tired? You didn't go to the races last night because you were tired and you went to bed early. And you've been in bed since we got home. That's like over twelve hours of sleep!" Letty grunted from where she had buried her head. Giselle tilted her head to the side and grasped the duvet, pulling it down to look at her friends face. "Are you, like, depressed or some shit?" Letty glared up at Giselle.

"No! I'm not 'depressed or some shit'. And if I was, you would _so _be the worst person to approach the subject!"

"Well that's like a side affect or something, isn't it? Sleeping or the time?"

"Or maybe I'm just tired?" Letty sighed and blinked slowly. "Like fucking tired…All the time." She frowned slightly. Giselle raised her eyebrows. "Eh, it'll pass." Closing her eyes again, she turned her back to Giselle, clearly dismissing her. Giselle rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

"Letty…Letty! Dinner!" Giselle yelled from the kitchen. She grumbled under her breath as she picked up her on plate and moved to the lounge. When Letty still didn't come out of the bathroom, where she had been for over half an hour, Giselle moved down the hallway. She knocked on the door and frowned when she heard a gagging noise from inside. "Oi, Letty," she opened the door. "Letty, what the hell, girl?" She gasped as she saw Letty bent in front of the toilet. Letty looked up at her, the pretty Latina's face pale.

"Fuck, I must have eaten something bad," Letty groaned as she leaned her head against the wall. Giselle sighed and sat down on the ground next to her, leaning against the door.

"You've slept all day, you haven't eaten anything," she pointed out, frowning. Letty started groaning again and leaned back into the toilet bowl. Giselle rubbed her back once before opening their bathroom cupboards. When she saw what she had been looking for, she looked back at Letty with her lips pushed together. "Let…" Letty looked over to where she was holding out a small cardboard box, and her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell? I don't need to take that!" She stated indignantly.

"You haven't eaten anything that could make you sick, and you've been sleeping like almost twelve hours a day, _everyday _for the past week," Giselle pointed out, still holding out the pregnancy test.

"I haven't had sex with…Anyone since Dom," Letty muttered and Giselle saw realization in her eyes. She frowned slightly.

"And you used protection with him, right?" From the sigh and the way Letty dropped her head, Giselle guessed not. "And that was like a month ago. You would be getting the first symptoms now if, you know, you…_Were_." Letty looked up and snatched the box from her friends hand.

"This is not happening," she hissed as she pulled the test out and looked down at the instructions. Giselle bit down on her lower lip as she stood up and left the bathroom, giving her friend some privacy. A second later, the door opened silently and the stick was handed out.

"That's disgusting! You just pissed on that, I don't want it!" Giselle cried out, stepping away from it.

"Giselle—take it!" Letty snapped. "I can't look at it!" Giselle sighed and took the stick, walking into the lounge. Letty stayed in the bathroom, next to the toilet. The thought of being pregnant scared her half to death. She had never thought about being pregnant seriously, only as a future thought. When her and Dom finally began seeing each other just after she had turned eighteen, they had had a pregnant scare. Dom had been great, even though she had seen the panic in his eyes. When the test had been negative, they had both breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't talked about what would have happened if the test had been positive. It wasn't that she doubted him, but they were only, she was eighteen, he was twenty. They were drinking and racing every weekend, and had started pulling jobs only a few months later. They had never really been in a position to think about kids. And when she had left him, two years ago, several months after turning nineteen, there had never been anyone else _to _consider kids with, and the idea just dropped off her radar.

Two, three minutes past.

Then five.

Then ten.

Letty crawled to the door of the bathroom and looked down the hallway to where Giselle was standing by the centre island, looking down, probably at the pregnancy test.

"Giselle?" Letty's voice was barely audible. Giselle looked up at her, her lips pushed together. Letty finally stood up and walked over to her hesitantly. She looked down at the test sitting on the bench and she felt herself run cold.

"This isn't fucking happening…"

_It's been done a hundred times, I KNOW! But I haven't done it yet, so bare with me._

_Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Glad you like the turn of the story!_

"At least you know who the father is," Giselle tried a weak grin and Letty shot her an cold look. The smile dropped and Giselle made a face. "Look, first off, we need to get you to the doctors. These things sometimes give you a false positive—" she winced when she saw the hopeful glint in Letty's eyes and she quickly added, "It's unusual though. But…Just in case." Letty sighed.

"How the _fuck _did this happen? God, I'm careful for two years and then he shows up and all responsibility goes out the window," she growled. She dropped her head in her hands, taking in deep breaths. Giselle bit on her lower lip, and came over to Letty, rubbing her back gently. She felt her shudder underneath her hand and the Israeli realized her friend was barely able to keep herself from her crying.

"Hey…Hey," Giselle reached around and touched her chin, bringing her face around to look at her. Letty's eyes glowed with unshed tears—something Giselle had never seen in the tough Latina. "We're going to get through this, okay? Me, you…And Dom." Letty's blinked quickly and pulled her face away from her friend.

"No…Not right now," Letty shook her head and stood up, clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides as she tried to compose herself. "Right now, nothing is confirmed, until we get to the doctor. And Dom has _nothing _to do with this until I've…decided what I need to do." Giselle licked her lips slowly, processing what the Latina was saying to her.

"Okay…I got your back, babe," she grasped her hand and rubbed her thumb over Letty's knuckles. "Like I said, we're going to get through this, okay?"

* * *

The doctors surgery was almost empty, which is why Letty had made the appointment at this time in the morning. Her and Giselle sat there in silence, the only noise filling the room was the tapping of the receptionist on her keyboard. Letty was tense, her face drawn and pale. She had barely slept in the two days since she had peed on the pregnancy stick, which was a complete turn around from the way that she had been sleeping over the past month. When he came out and called out her name, Letty's hand found Giselle's, squeezing it so tight her knuckles turned white. Giselle squeezed it back as they stood, making their way down the small hallway to the doctors room. It smelt like disinfectant and was practically empty, other than a desk, two chairs and a bed in the corner of the room. Giselle stood behind Letty as she sat down, facing the doctor.

"So you have taken a home pregnancy test, and it has come out positive?" The doctor began. Letty nodded shortly. "Alright, well we have a similar test here, it's just more reliable. We send this one away and it gets tested, and we receive the results back in several days. If that comes back positive, we will set up another appointment for a blood test, and with a pre natal doctor." Letty nodded again. "If you would like to go into the bathroom," he pointed to an adjoining room. "The test is sitting next to the basin." Her legs were shaking so much she was unsure about how she actually managed to get to the bathroom. She had known this was coming and had been holding in the urge to pee all morning, and now that she was required to pee, nothing was happening. When she finished, there was a little bag she was meant to put the jar in, and brought it back out to give to the doctor. He smiled at her. "Now, if this does come back positive, do you know what your decision will be?" Letty's eyes widened.

"I, uh…"

"It's okay," the doctor gave her a reassuring smile, although it did nothing to calm the nerves that were building in her stomach. "We will ring you when the results are in, and go from there." Letty tried to swallow but her throat and mouth were dry. Giselle rubbed her friends shoulders.

"Thank you, doctor," Giselle smiled and gripped Letty's hand as she pulled her from the chair. They walked out of the surgery quickly. Out on the main street, Letty's eyes were skittering from side to side, her lips parted as she took in a long drag of fresh air. She wasn't sure how she was feeling, her body felt numb, and her stomach was clenching, so tight it was making her feel sick. They made it to her car, where Giselle got in the drivers seat and Letty got in the passengers side, without any complaint. The ride back to their home was silent and Giselle didn't try to push anything. Letty's expression never changed, her eyes glued to the same spot on the dashboard. When they pulled into their spot in the car lot, Giselle turned off the engine and turned to Letty, reaching over and putting her hand on her knee.

That's when the tears started.

And they didn't stop flowing for a long time.

* * *

It hadn't escaped the notice of his friends and family that Dom had thrown himself into his work. He had refused to talk about what had happened with Letty, except for his short conversation with Brian, and no one wanted to push him, knowing that would just force him to retreat further into his shell. Mia came to DT's late, watching her brother from the open door. He was bent over a car, pulling roughly at a stubborn car part that was refusing to come out. He pulled at it again and his hand slipped, smacking against the side of the car. He let out an angry grunt and brought his other fist down hard on the car, heavy with frustration. The sound resounded throughout the garage and Mia jumped in the doorway, biting her lip.

"Dom?" She called uncertainly from the doorway. He spun around, his eyes flashing and jaw set. Mia sighed as she crossed the garage and joined her brother beside his car. "Dom, it was a bad idea to go after her." He closed his eyes, still cradling his injured hand with the other.

"It wasn't a bad idea…" Dom growled. "It was just…" he opened his eyes again and Mia saw the pain they held. "Bad timing, I guess."

"It's been two years, I don't think timing is the problem anymore," Mia murmured. "Maybe she's never going to come back."

"She said she would!" Dom snapped and her eyebrows raised. He took in a shaky breath before continuing, "She said she would come back…When she was ready." He rubbed a hand over his shaved head and his eyes settled on the other side of the garage. Mia was silent, knowing that Dom was at a place in his head that she wasn't invited too. Dom and Letty's relationship had never been an open book or up for discussion with anyone, including her.

"When _she _was ready? Or you?" Her voice was quiet. Dom's jaw clenched and she realized that she was on the right track. "What did she ask from you, Dom? What do you have to do to get Letty back?" He swallowed hard before looking at her.

"She wants me to stop pulling jobs," he told her. Mia's eyes flickered, almost angry.

"And you said 'no' to that?" She hissed. "_I _want you to stop pulling jobs, Brian only goes along with it _for _you. Leo and Santos are in it for the fun—they only have each other, they don't have anyone they need to get home too. Leon took off months ago because he wasn't able to cope with all this shit—the jobs and what happened with Jesse. Vince barely made it through alive. _Why _won't you stop?" Dom gave his sister a half smile.

"She put me on the spot, when she said it," he murmured. "If she came back, I would stop." Mia felt her heart lift. "I would stop it all, if she just came back to us…To me."

* * *

Letty had been in bed for nearly forty-eight hours, only leaving to go toilet and once to get a drink of water to take back to her room. Giselle had gone into her room late at night and woken her up, forcing her to eat something, even if it was only a quarter of an apple. She didn't feel too sick, although if she rolled over suddenly, her stomach would lurch. She hadn't cried since her breakdown in the car garage, she just stared numbly at the ceiling, or the wall, or she slept. She felt empty, her body felt numb when she didn't feel nauseous. She didn't know how she felt about this—she didn't know if she wanted the call from the doctor to confirm or deny her pregnancy. All she knew was that she wished the option had never been there.

"Letty?" Giselle's voice was soft from the door. "Letty…It's the doctor." Letty rolled over in her bed and squinted at the light that was coming through the now open doorway. Giselle walked in, holding the landline in her hand. Letty caught her lower lip with her teeth before sitting up in the bed carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements to jar her stomach. She took the phone from Giselle's hands and looked at it for a moment. Giselle turned to leave but Letty leaned forward and grasped her friends hand, pulling her back so that she was sitting down on the bed next to her.

"H-hello?" Letty cleared her throat roughly. "This is Leticia."

"Leticia Ortiz? Yes, this is Karen, from the Brookeland Clinic. I'm just ringing to confirm your results for the pregnancy test that you took on Tuesday?" Letty's eyes closed and her body went limp. "We would like you to come in for a follow up appointment, the doctor would like to discuss your options with you." Letty mumbled something, she wasn't sure what. "Next Monday? Great, I'll see you then!" The receptionist was just too perky, Letty wanted to climb down the phone line and strangle the bitch. She threw the phone down on the bed and looked at Giselle, who had already gathered what she had been told. They stared at each other for a moment before Giselle licked her lips quickly and leaned over to hug her friend. Letty's body was stiff under her touch and she pulled away to look at her.

"Letty…What about Dom?" Letty rolled her eyes back into her head and fell back against her pillows. Giselle felt annoyance rise within her. Letty wasn't going to make this easy but Giselle was going to push this subject. Whatever Letty decided with the baby, Dom had to be involved, Giselle wasn't going to let him be left in the dark. "Letty. I will ring him if you don't."

"I'll…I'll talk to him," Letty grumbled. "I will." She swallowed hard. "But there's some things he has to do first, before I tell him." Giselle's eyebrows raised but Letty just gave a short shake of her head. "If he can't be the man I need him to be, then he's not going to be involved in any of…_This_." Giselle narrowed her eyes.

"Letty, that's not your decision to make," she growled. "And if you go through with this, your baby is going to grow up without a father and that's going to be your fault." Letty's eyes flew open at the word 'father', the reality of situation still sinking in. Giselle took in a deep breath, trying to push down her anger that she was feeling, knowing Letty was going to make the right decision, even if she wasn't there yet. She knew that Letty wasn't used to this feeling, being so completely out of control and not knowing what would happen.

"I'll go to him after this next appointment," Letty murmured.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Giselle asked. Letty looked at her steadily for a moment before giving her a half smile.

"No, you need to go to Han, and tell him what's happening," she told her friend.

"What?" Giselle's eyebrows flew upward. "I'm not dealing with him while all this is happening."

"Yes, you will. Because if you don't, he's going to think that you're ignoring him because you don't want to move in with him. If you tell him this, he'll understand," Letty squeezed Giselle's hand. "That boy loves you, Giselle. He'll understand." Giselle smiled slightly.

"I'm not the only one with a boy who loves her," she replied quietly.

_Yeah, yeah, a lil corny._

_Let me know what you think :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay guys, first day at my new job and I am stuuuuuffed. I'm going to try and update every second week, but bear with me! There are about nine chapters left. Hope you guys enjoy!_

Letty's concentration was everywhere through the week. She barely paid any attention at work—at the bar, and at the garage. She had thought that she would loose even more sleep, knowing that she was pregnant, but she seemed to sleep even more. Giselle was trying to be supportive and give her the space she knew Letty needed, but she was getting more and more agitated. Letty had insisted on going to the doctors appointment by herself on Friday morning, and Giselle finally rung Han.

"Giselle," his voice was quiet. She winced at his tone, and licked her lower lip nervously. She hated feeling like this because of a guy—this was _exactly _the reason why she didn't get this involved.

"Hey…Han," she mumbled. "Look, I—"

"Giselle, I said to ring me when you had an answer," Han said. On his end of the line, he was curling his fingers into his fist, barely able to stop himself from asking her what was wrong. "If you're just ringing with an excuse…I don't want to hear it." Giselle bit down on her lower lip and exhaled heavily. On his end, Han sighed as well. "Giselle, I love you, you know that. That's the only reason I've stuck around through all your bullshit." She flinched. Han sighed again and then pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the end call button. Giselle sighed, lowering the phone to the table in front of her.

She guessed he had every reason to be mad at her. She had been jerking him around for over a year now. It wasn't exactly on purpose, it was just because she had never committed herself to someone before. And she knew that it wasn't fair, given Han's feelings for her, but she just couldn't bring herself to give herself completely to Han.

"Fuck," she hissed.

* * *

"If you keep sitting there and staring at the wall, it's not going to jump out at you and give you an answer," Giselle snapped, tired of the silence that Letty was sitting in. Letty shot her a glare before flopping down on the couch fully, propping her feet up on Giselle's lap. "So what did the doctor say?"

"He said I'm about six to seven weeks along…Which makes sense given that's the only time I've had unprotected sex in the past _year_," she added with a growl.

"Which means it's definitely Dom's," Giselle stated, wondering if that made things better or worse. "At least you're not going to be one of those chicks who doesn't know who her baby daddy is." Letty glowered at her friend.

"I don't _want _a baby daddy," she snapped. Giselle twisted her mouth as she rubbed Letty's feet. The anger slowly drained from the second girls face before Giselle murmured,

"Does that mean you don't want the baby?" Letty was quiet and Giselle licked her lower lip. "Letty, you need to talk to Dom. He'll understand—whatever you decide. From what I saw that weekend, that boy loves you, and he just wants you to be happy." Letty still didn't reply and Giselle was getting frustrated again. "Letty, I'm not your mum, I can't force you to do shit! But…Dom will never forgive you if you don't include him in this."

"Not if he never finds out," Letty replied and Giselle's eyes flew open.

"You told me that you were planning on going back, even if it's not for a year or whatever," she frowned. "He's going to find out." Letty sucked her lower lip into her mouth and nodded. "And it's not something you say over the phone; you need to go see him." Letty gave another short nod, although from the way her eyes were narrowed, she obviously wasn't looking forward to it. Or maybe she was pissed off at being told what to do, Giselle wasn't entirely sure.

"Have you talked to Han?"

"He hung up on me," Giselle muttered. Letty pursed her lips, deciding against saying anything. "Look, my shitty ass love life is not the main thing right now. _You _need to get to Dom's…You needa sort out all the shit between you two, because soon whatever the fuck went wrong with you guys, isn't going to be the main issue. It's going to be all about this baby."

"We've got work tonight and tomorrow, I'll go on Sunday," Letty sat up and stretched, blinking slowly. "I think I'm gonna have a nap before—"

"Fuck work, Letty," Giselle shook her head. "The club is overstaffed as it is. Just take the weekend off. Go tomorrow morning, give you guys enough time to talk." Letty stood up and looked down at Giselle.

"Only if you talk to Han," she replied. Giselle rolled her eyes and Letty smirked at her before making her way to her room. Giselle was right. _Not _going home had never been an option. She wasn't entirely certain as to when she was going back, but she knew she was. 1327 was a part of her that was left empty since she had been gone. If she decided against having this baby, she might be able to keep it from Dom for months, maybe years, but not forever. And if she did have this baby, there was no way she could hide it.

The more she thought about it, the more certain she was of a decision.

Half of her, half of Dom.

The two parts that her whole.

There wasn't a chance in hell she wasn't going to have this baby.

* * *

She had slept like the dead until three in the morning, and then left shortly after she heard Giselle come in from work. She packed a bag, and left, driving for the place she knew as home. The drive which usually would have taken four hours, took eight. It seemed every half hour she would pull over to the side of the road and re think her decision. Driving made her feel better, the windows wound all the way down, the wind tangling her hair. Giselle text her around nine thirty, wishing her good luck. She parked down the road of the Toretto residence for almost an hour, her lips pursed together and her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"Get your shit together, girl," she muttered under her breath before turning over the engine of her car. She was feeling sick in the pit of her stomach as she pulled over to the side of the road outside 1327, which looked exactly the same way she had left it, two years ago. The knots in her stomach weren't just because of the pregnancy, she was so nervous she thought she was going to pass out. Letty pulled her leather jacket tighter around her and stepped out of the car, her toes curling nervously in her Chucks. Before she even started up toward the house she saw Mia.

The girl looked exactly the same as she always had, that beautiful brown hair curling around her shoulders and the dancing eyes that she shared with her brother. She was talking to someone in the kitchen as she came down the side steps, so she was facing away from the front lawn where Letty was. But as she turned around, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. Letty shifted her body weight uncomfortably, before cracking a half smile and taking a step closer.

"Hey, girl," she smirked at her.

"Took you fucking long enough," Mia cried out as she crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around her neck. Letty had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep back the tears that flooded her eyes as the Toretto girl hugged her tightly. When they pulled apart, Mia's eyes narrowed. "Does Dom know you were coming?" She asked.

"Nah, I, uh, just got in my car last night and started driving," Letty replied.

"Yo, Mia! Who you—" Brian's voice broke off as his eyes fell on Letty. A grin spread across the blonde's face as he came down the steps and wrapped his arms around the Latina. "Letty!" His breath tickled her ear and she grinned as she looked over to the Skyline parked in the driveway.

"Geez, man, you still got shit taste in cars," she laughed, although it was a little forced. Brian rolled his eyes as he slung an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Does, uh, Dom know you're here?" Brian asked.

"No," Mia quickly rushed on. "Don't text him yet." Letty frowned.

"He doesn't live here anymore?"

"He does. He's at the garage," Mia shrugged. "The races are tonight, so him and Roman are looking over some of the cars." Letty's face lit up.

"Roman Pierce? That guy _still _around?" She grinned.

"Can't seem to get rid of him," Brian grinned back.

"Look, Dom will be back later. Did you want to go and see him, or just wait here?" Mia asked. Letty felt her nervousness rising in her throat again.

"I'll stay here," she replied. Mia nodded, although her eyes flicked over to Brian, looking slightly nervous herself.

"Are we going to stand here, or go inside?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows. Letty grinned and he slung his other arm around her, leading the two girls inside.

* * *

Dom's eyes fell on the Interceptor as he pulled into his driveway, and his stomach clenched. As far as he knew, Mia hadn't been in contact with Letty, and he sure as hell hadn't. Which meant if Letty was there, it was because she wanted to be. He had to take in several deep breaths before he got out of the car, masking his confusion as he walked toward the house. Brian had come into the lounge when he heard Dom's car pull up, and he met the bigger mans eyes as he walked in.

"She's in the kitchen with Mia," the blonde muttered. Dom pursed his lips together and walked toward the kitchen. He could hear his sister talking animatedly and he licked his lower lip when he heard Letty's throaty laugh. He leaned against the doorframe and the two girls fell quiet. Mia was still smiling as she walked toward her brother and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the two in the kitchen alone. Letty looked over at him, her face defiant, her eyes daring him to say something. He shook his head and gave her a half smile.

"You're back," he stated.

"Just for the weekend," she reiterated.

"Just for the weekend," he repeated, his gravelly voice laced with a slight mocking tone. "Well, it's a start."

_Let me know what you guys think!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I think there is going to be about twenty chapters, so about eight left after this. I hope you guys enjoy!_

Dom hadn't put much thought into having Letty back in the house. Two years ago when she had left, he had missed her, and having her come home would have made things feel right, but they wouldn't have been back to normal. One of their bestfriends had just been killed and another had been badly injured—things hadn't felt normal for a long time, and even when they did, it wasn't completely the same, given Letty was no longer there. And then he just sort of lost himself for a year, throwing himself into work, into drinking, into jobs. Not paying attention to his sister and the way she was hurting, or to Leon, who took off shortly after Jesse died. When he finally came back around, his thoughts were only on getting Letty back, not on what it would be like when she actually _got _back.

And it wasn't normal.

It felt good, but it wasn't normal.

She was bigger than life in the lounge, with her smoky eyes and slicked lips and skinny jeans that hugged her toned legs and that ass he loved. The Letty he knew never wore makeup and skin tight clothes. Not that he was complaining, she looked gorgeous, just…Different.

"_That's _your girl?" Roman Peirce's voice was appreciative as he raised his eyebrows, shooting a cheeky grin at Dom. "I always just thought…She would look different." Dom gave a one shouldered shrug.

"She _did _look different," Dom mumbled. "But she's still the same girl." He looked at Roman out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "And she'd kick your ass if she caught you looking down her shirt." Roman's eyes snapped up and he cast a guilty look in Dom's direction, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

As the day wore on, the tension seemed to ease out of the house as more people arrived. Leo and Santos over ran the kitchen, which Mia was more than happy to give up, and Letty remained in the lounge, sitting on the sofa next to Brian who was more than happy to engage her in conversation about her last two years. Roman and TeJ Bridges were more than happy to introduce themselves to the girl they had heard so much about, and her wide grin and infectious laughter pulled them in. Dom didn't want to push her, she had come here, and that was a big step. He also didn't want to be selfish, he had gotten more time alone with her in the last two years than Mia or Brian. He stayed by the front door, leaning against the doorframe with a Corona in hand. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, and people seemed to sense it, giving him his space. When Letty got up to go to the toilet, Dom put his drink down and made his way down the hallway after her. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out, and then frowned when he heard a gagging noise.

"Letty?" Dom pushed open the door, his frown deepening when he saw her bent over the toilet. She flushed the toilet quickly and turned to face him, swiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Letty, are you okay? You sick?"

"Uh, yeah," Letty shrugged and gave him a half smile. "I ate from this dodgy diner on the way here and the smell of whatever is in the kitchen just…Brought it up."

"Do you want some water, or something?"

"Um, I'm fine. I'm just going to brush my teeth," she turned away from him and rustled through the bag she had brought in with her. When she brought out a tooth brush and a travel sized tube of tooth paste, he couldn't help but wonder why she was carrying them around so casually. He shrugged and leaned against the open door of the bathroom, watching as she brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror, her eyes meeting his, her mouth full of foam, and raised her eyebrows. "You want something?" She asked after she spat it into the sink.

"I was just wondering what changed your mind," Dom murmured. "You seemed pretty set that you weren't ready to come back just yet when I saw you the other month." Letty rinsed out her mouth and turned to him.

"Well…Seeing you just reminded me how much I missed all you guys," she shrugged. "It's just for the weekend, Dom. I have a life back in the city with Giselle…And Han. And a job, and I like it there." Dom just nodded, not saying anything. She walked toward the door, brushing past him. She stopped, and her hand ghosted over his, the brush of her fingertips sending sparks up his arm. "It was crazy how much I missed you after you left, Dom…" Dom sucked in his lower lip, not able to look at her as she pulled away from him and made her way back into the lounge. If he had looked at her, he would have pulled her back in to him, pressing his lips against hers and devouring her mouth. He wasn't entirely certain of what her reaction would be, and he didn't want to scare her off, so he stayed in the bathroom for a few moments longer, breathing in deeply.

* * *

"Letty? Letty! Baby girl!" Hector Romano's voice boomed as Letty stepped out of her car, one eyebrow raised cockily as he walked over to her. "Long time no see, sweetheart. Still looking as fine as ever!"

"Thanks Hector," she grinned as he enveloped her in a bear hug. "God, you still running these things?"

"It's my life girl, I love it!" Hector laughed as they stepped back and looked around the racing scene that took over LA downtown on a Saturday night. Despite the fact she had been racing where she lived now, it brought back a huge rush being back where it had all started for her—for all of them. There was just something so different about being here. The racer chasers still looked skanky, the cars engines still rumbled, the music still thumped…And Dom still commanded the attention of everyone the second he stepped out of his car. The place didn't fall quiet, everyone continued talking, but when Dom made his way over to Hector and Letty, they parted like the red sea, shooting furtive glances in his direction. He smirked at Letty, holding out a wad of cash for Hector.

"Who we racing tonight, Hector?" He asked, that deep voice running over Letty's body like silk. She had to swallow hard and divert her gaze. It was probably the scene, the familiar faces from her past, bringing back all the memories, all their past, that made her attraction to him even stronger.

"You got three boys waiting to race you, the usual two g buy in, quarter mile," Hector replied. Dom nodded, pursing his lips before turning to Letty.

"You and me, Let," he smirked.

"I wasn't planning on racing tonight," she stated.

"Not racing?" Hector's voice dripped with disbelief. "Baby girl, you can't show up here two years later and _not race_." Letty rolled her eyes, trying to keep back her smile while Dom's eyes never left her face.

"You're not scared…Are you, Let?" He mumbled, and smirked when he saw her eyes flash.

"Try not loose against your three boys in the quarter mile, and I'll race you. _Three _g's," she cocked an eyebrow at him as if to ask 'how's that for _scared_'. Dom couldn't help but grin, shaking his head as he backed away from her toward his car.

_God _he had missed this girl.

* * *

The cheering of everyone on the sidelines was drowned out by the music that was thudding from the speakers in Letty's car. This was a race that the older members of the racing world in LA were all looking forward too. Mia leaned into her husbands arms, grins on both of their faces, and their friends surrounded them, their eyes locked on the grey Interceptor and the red Charger. Dom's fingers tightened around the wheel of his car as a scantily clad girl made her way in front of the two cars, pulling her shirt over her head, holding the green shirt above her head. Letty ran her tongue along her lower lip, biting down in anticipation as the girl looked from Letty to Dom, and then grinned. She threw her shirt down, and the two racers pressed down hard on their accelerators.

Shifting through their gears, looking at each other through their windows, grins painted on their lips…It was just like old times. They breezed past the quarter mile, both knowing they weren't stopping there. The money was forgotten as Dom swerved his car into a busy street and Letty skidded in behind him, quickly dropping into the second lane and overtaking him. He grinned, pressing down harder on his accelerator, watching the needle on his speedometer rise. They were now neck to neck and Letty suddenly jerked her steering wheel to the left, down a less busy street that led out to the pier. Dom grinned as he followed her, not minding any longer that he was behind her as they sped along the road, finally out on the open highway.

She didn't have to tell him where they were headed.

She knew that he knew where she was going the second she had pulled into the side street.

They reached the pier in record time, their cars skidding to a stop on the loose gravel that marked the car park. Letty had already started walking down the wooden wharf as Dom got out of his car, not bothering to lock the doors. He followed her slowly, his hands going into his pockets as she leaned against the wooden railing, looking out over the ocean. Her hair was blowing lightly in the wind, tangling itself down her back and it revealed her face. She looked so beautiful...He could see her thoughtful expression, and her pursed lips, and he knew that whatever she wanted to say, it was important.

"Letty," Dom began, leaning against the railing next to her. "Are you ready to tell me why you're back yet?"

"Not back," she corrected. "I'm just—"

"Visiting," he interrupted. "Yeah, I get it. Whatever. Are you ready to tell me why?" Letty couldn't help but smile slightly at the ground. She had never been able to hide things from him, which made all of this so much harder. She turned and looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. He felt breathless as her hands came up and rested on his chest, the heat seeping through the thin material of his shirt.

"I missed you, Dom," she murmured. "Isn't that enough?" Dom sighed as her hands began working their way down his chest, to his waist and then circling around him, her small hands resting against his muscular back.

"I wish it was, Let," he mumbled back. He saw something flash in her eyes but he pushed it away as her lips came up to meet his.

_Getting some more Dotty in here guys, hope you're liking it._

_Leave me a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
